


Masked Lovers

by FluffyPeachy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, First Kiss, He’d be a cool dad, High School, Kiibo is just too flustered for his own good, Kiibo x Kokichi, Kiibouma, Kokichi x Kiibo, M/M, Masquerade, Masquerade dance, also can I please get more content with Professor Idabashi, high school dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPeachy/pseuds/FluffyPeachy
Summary: Hopes Peak Academy is having their yearly spring dance! This year’s theme; masquerade! Kiibo has a special somebody in mind that he wants to invite to the dance, but requires help from Shuichi on how to ask the short purple haired brat to the dance.
Relationships: K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Masked Lovers

April was always such a beautiful month. Even though each week brought two or three days of rain, flowers were to soon sprout from the ground, covering the land with elegant flowers of many different shapes, sizes and colors. 

Another beautiful thing about April is that at the end of the delightful month, the students of Hopes Peak Academy get to participate in their yearly spring dance. Each year had its own theme. This year's theme was to be a mysterious masquerade. 

Flyers for the special event were scattered all over campus. The informative sheet was pastel pink with a cartoonish drawing of a masquerade mask printed on it. The piece of paper read; "April thirtieth! HPA's spring dance! "Find a mask and wear it well so your true identity no one can tell!" 7 p.m. - Midnight! Buffet, photo booth, DJ, and more! Tickets- $20"

Inside the school building on almost every wall, nailed to trees or pinned to informative boards. The flyers were hung up everywhere. Every single student was aware of the event.

Some pupils were going with a group of friends or by themselves, but there were definitely some there were going to ask a lovely lady or handsome man to go with them in a more special way; more than friends as another way to put it. 

Kiibo was walking around campus, letting the soft gentle breeze of spring air rush through his fluffy white hair. The sun was out, sending out gentle kisses of comforting warmth. The tree branches coated with freshly born leaves or flowers danced composedly with the wind. 

Some pink petals from the trees lost their grip of the hard wood branch and floated carefreely in the current of air, painting the atmosphere with a calm, pretty feeling. Kiibo couldn't help but admire the beauty of the lovely campus he would soon be graduating from.

The robot looked to the left to see a beautiful sight of another head over heels senior ask a potential lover to go to the glorious spring dance with them. 

There he saw Kaito Momota with his hands behind his back, pink dust coating his cheeks as he shifted the tip of his left foot nervously in the grass. He was looking down at the shorter brunette in front of him with shy eyes as he spoke softly to her.

Of course, the shorter girl said yes to him as she jumped up into the purple haired male's arms. The two shared a sweet and loving embrace with one another. 

It was a bit strange to see Maki so affectionate with another person. It seemed like she wanted nothing to do with somebody else, especially in a romantic way.

Kiibo couldn't help but smile at what he had just witnessed. It made him feel warm and fuzzy for the pair. Though, he couldn't help but wish that he could share a moment like that with somebody else. 

The robot had somebody in mind that he wanted to ask to the special event. There was a human that made his circuits heat up in a way nobody else could make them. His chest plate always got warm if he was around him. The person he was thinking of was Kokichi Ouma. 

Kokichi was a short male with an innocent, cute face but with an attitude that was the opposite. He was a cunning little brat with tricks always up his sleeves. He had dark purple hair that curled upwards at the ends. He shielded his neck from the view of the public with a soft black and white checkered bandana. 

His alluring violet eyes always shimmered in the natural light or when somebody would make him feel pure, truthful joy.

Kiibo couldn't help but feel some certain way for the shorter male. He wished that he had the courage to ask Kokichi to go to the dance with him. He didn't know how to approach him or even say the words that he wanted.

The robot could already visualize the situation in his head. His voice lagging and glitching as he tried to find the right words that were floating around in his head, choking and dying in his throat. He could see Kokichi's face, all awkward while he held back a tsunami of laughter. 

He shook his head at the thought, squeezing his eyes shut. "No.. That's not going to happen. I'll figure out how I'm going to successfully ask him to the dance." Kiibo said to himself as he kept walking. He tried to think of ways that he could simply ask him.

Making a poster board to lift up in front of him? That didn't feel right. Maybe stand outside his window at night with a boombox playing some cheesy love song? Nah, that never worked in real life, that only ever worked in the movies and tv shows. 

Options were starting to run out, Kiibo didn't understand why it was so hard for him to just think of a way to ask Kokichi out to the spring dance. He sighed, he may just need some help with this. 

Kiibo sighed as he walked into the school building, roaming the halls that were filled with people. The foyer was full of conversations and students of all different shapes and sizes walking around as they pleased. Some were familiar to Kiibo, and some were not.

The robot rushed passed everyone and kept moving, eventually running into his friend, Shuichi Saihara. The two collided with each other with a slight force. Not enough to knock them both down to the hard, cold, dirty ground but enough to make one another lose a bit of balance. 

"Oh jeez, I deeply apologize Saihara!" Kiibo atoned as he quickly got down to his knees, scrambling to help Shuichi gather up some papers that he had dropped when they collided. "I didn't have any intentions of knocking your papers out of your hands." 

Of course, Shuichi wasn't upset at all. Genuinely, Shuichi wasn't exactly paying attention to where he was going either. "It's okay, Kiibo. You don't have to apologize. I wasn't exactly looking where I was going. I guess I should've been more focused on my direction." The navy haired male laughed as he smiled. 

Kiibo still felt like a ball of embarrassment. He continued to pick the paper up, smacking the edges of the pages against the ground to line the sheets of paper up evenly with one another. He handed the work back to Shuichi. "Here you go.. Once again, I'm sincerely sorry about the papers."

Shuichi took the paper and neatly set them on top of his binder and schoolbooks, giving the short robot a smile of reassurance. "You really don't need to apologize, this was bound to happen to me at some point. It's okay."

The robot had always appreciated Shuichi's kindness. He really did consider the tall male as one of his friends. "Thank you, Saihara. I really do enjoy your friendliness towards me, its really kind." 

He smiled down at Kiibo. "Of course! You're my friend after all." As Shuichi spoke, he quickly looked at the clock hung up on the wall, then back at Kiibo. "I've still got some time before I have to start heading to my classroom. How have you've been? Anything up with you?" 

Kiibo sighed as he looked down at the ground. "Actually, I'm in a bit of a situation that I don't know how to comprehend." he began. "You know the annual spring dance? Well... there's a certain someone that I want to request an invitation with, but I'm not sure how to.."

Shuichi listened to the problems that the robot was having. He nodded a bit as he fumbled with the binder that laid in his hands. He then slid it in between his right arm and side. "Hmm.. that's probably very flustering for you. Maybe try to ask this person in a way that fits their personality." He suggested. "If you don't mind me asking, who is this person you want to take to the dance?" 

"Ngh..!" Kiibo's pale face fluctuated to a shade of crimson, his fingertips pressing up against one another. "Don't tell anybody, Saihara. I trust that you'll keep this information between just me and you..." he spilled. “Besides, I don’t think pulling a petty prank is a polite way to ask somebody out anywhere.”

"Of course, Kiibo. Whoever it is, I'm sure they'll go with you. They'd be a complete idiot not to go with you." Shuichi's voice was comforting and supportive. It was like his words were wrapping around Kiibo, giving him a warm and reassuring hug.

For a moment, Kiibo was rethinking his decision. Did he really want to tell Shuichi? Well, he already got him hooked onto the conversation. It was best to no longer bait him on. 

"Ouma..!" He somehow blushed into a deeper shade of red. "It's Kokichi Ouma..! I want to ask him to the dance..!" More spluttered words poured from his mouth, along with some flustered beeping sounds.

Shuichi just listened to the embarrassing jumble of words that Kiibo let flow out of his mouth like a strong waterfall. He just looked down at Kiibo with a smile. "Daw.. you should do it. You've definitely got this!" He advised. 

"Mmmm..." Kiibo's voice was a bit shaky and had a glitchy tone to it. Shuichi had never seen the poor robot so embarrassed in his life. "I-I just don't know how to! That's why I came to you! How do I ask him to the dance?" He buried his face into his hands.

While Kiibo was having his flustering episode, Shuichi tried to come up with ways from him to ask Kokichi to the dance. "Hmmm...." he rested his chin between his pointer finger and thumb. "Ah! I got it!" 

Kiibo then snapped out of his flustered space. "Huh? What is it? Please share your idea with me!" Kiibo asked, cocking his head to the side.

"How about you write him a little confession on a letter! We have art class together! So if you would like during fifth period we can spend some time writing a letter to slip to him." Shuichi suggested. "You could always slip it in his locker, or give it to him in person. Or if you prefer, I can give it to him for you. I have my last hour of the day with him."

The idea wasn't bad. Kiibo wanted to do something interesting but a simple love letter didn't sound bad. It was tasteful; well to him it was. "Actually.. that doesn't sound bad. Okay! I'll write him the best love letter anybody has ever read!" He said confidently as he pressed one of his hands against his hips.

Shuichi couldn't help but quietly laugh to himself. "We'll see about that. For now, let's start heading to our classes. The bell is probably about to ring soon." He sighed. "Once again, thank you for helping me pick up my belongings." 

"Of course! It was my bad for not paying attention to my wandering surroundings. If you'll excuse me, I'll pardon myself to the classrooms. I'll see you later, Saihara!" Kiibo waves goodbye to the taller male and started to head off to his first period.

'Write him a confession.. huh... Hopefully Ouma takes it seriously..' Kiibo thought as he gently placed his school belongings on his desk before settling himself down in his chair.

The bell rang its dreadful, vexatious tone, signaling that class had begun. A small huff escaped Kiibo's throat as he gave his full attention to the teacher giving a lecture.

•  
•  
•

The hours of the day were dissolving away quickly. Before Kiibo realized what time it was, it was already time for his art class with Shuichi. He felt a high-strung feeling embedded in his chest. He was really about to write a letter to ask Kokichi to the dance. He couldn't believe he was actually about to do something so bold. 

He continued to lug along his belongings to all his classes throughout the day. Now, he was setting them down on a table for the fifth time today. He sighed as he waited for Shuichi to arrive to the art room.

Usually, Shuichi would arrive a few minutes before the bell rang, so it wasn't unusual for the taller male not to be in the room before Kiibo arrived.

As usual, Shuichi walked into the room, carrying his own stuff. He set his binder down next to Kiibo and sat down. "Hey, are you ready to start with writing the letter?" He asked with a smile.

The shorter male's face flushed to a dark red color once more. He hesitantly nodded. "Let's just get it over with... the sooner I write it and give it to him, the better.." he whispered, looking down.

"Don't worry, Kiibo. It'll be fine." Shuichi smiled as he tore a piece of paper from his notebook and politely handed him a colorful pen. "Do you know anything that you want to say?" 

"Mmm... no... I think just writing 'will you attend the dance with me' on a sheet of paper would be way too boring.. especially to him. I want to think of how I should ask him while sort of hinting that I want to go as more than friends." Kiibo muttered, now fidgeting with the decretive pen in his hands. 

"Hmm.. okay. So how about we start it like this." He smiled a bit as he began coaching Kiibo on what to put down on the sheet of paper. 

Surprisingly, Kiibo had really neat handwriting. He listened and wrote at the same time, quickly filling up the piece of paper.

Shuichi went to retrieve an envelope to contain the confession while Kiibo went through a drawer that contained all sorts of colorful stickers.

Kiibo rummaged his hand all around the drawer, trying to find the perfect sticker to place on the envelope. He smiled when he successfully pulled out the sticker he had wanted.

In between his fingers, he held a small red heart that had some shimmery red sparkles flaked over it. As his metal thumb rubbed up against the small heart, a bit of the glitter found itself stuck to his thumb. 

He returned to the table, holding the pompous sticker. Meanwhile, Shuichi returned with an envelope that was as white as the clouds in the sky. 

With gentle and careful hands, Kiibo took the letter he had wrote and folded it with precaution to fit into the paper enclosure. 

Once the confession was sealed in the envelope with love and care, he fully locked it up by placing the sticky side of the heart over the opening.

Pink dust found itself scattering all over Kiibo's cheeks. He held the envelope in his hands. "... Now that I'm holding it.. I can't help but feel a little... awkward I think.. what if I wrote this just for my letter to backfire?" The white haired male began to worry.

He could just see the event now. His face as red as an over burner as he shakily handed him the envelope with the letter hidden inside for Kokichi's eyes only. Only to hear that Kokichi doesn't want to go with him.

"Come on, Kiibo. Try to think positive. I'm sure all will go smoothly! I'm sure he will accept." Shuichi tried to encourage him as he put a supportive hand on Kiibo's shoulder. "I know you've got this!" 

"O-... Okay.. I'll take your word for it.. I'll try my best.." Kiibo whispered as he stuck the envelope in a safe place. The last thing he wanted was for his letter to get crumpled or lost.

•  
•  
•  
The school day soon came to an end. The weather still remained peaceful. There was a slight breeze that carried small velvety pink flower petals throughout the air. 

Such a lovely atmosphere. 

Kokichi was sitting down on a nearby bench that was underneath a tree that casted away these beautiful flower petals. He opened up a bottle of his grape soda and took a sip. 

He swung his feet slightly as he just relaxed with the wonderful weather. 

As the shorter male was relaxing with his Panta, Kiibo slowly approached him, his hands hidden away behind his back. 

Of course, Kiibo tried to keep his cool. The last thing he wanted was to weird Kokichi out all because he couldn't choke down his embarrassment. 

'Just relax yourself.. stay cool.. Everything will go perfectly if you can just keep your voice from glitching, and tone your cheek color down.. I've got this!' The robot mentally coached himself.

"Aaah! Look who it is! Hey Kiibo!" The boy eagerly hoisted himself off of the white wooden bench while tightening the cap back on his soda. "Have you finally changed your views on my secret organization? Do you wish to join? We’re accepting new members right now! It would be quite fantastic to have a robot apart of the organization too!"

Kiibo shook his head. "No, I do not have any intention on joining your group." He began. "Umm, Ouma. I have something to give to you!" He spluttered.

"Oh? Something for me? Let me guess it's an-"

Before Kokichi could even finish his words, Kiibo's face turned bright red as he quickly whipped out the envelope. He held his arms out with the flustering paper clutched in between his fingers. 

"Is this—"

"Ouma please just read it!"

Kokichi obviously knew what it was. To him, it was a bit comical on how the robot was acting. He slowly took the envelope from his hand. The first thing that caught his attention was the glittery heart sticker that sealed it shut. 

The purple haired male chuckled quietly as he slid his finger in between the small space that sealed the envelope shut, breaking it open. He held the shell of the envelope in his left hand and read the letter that was resting in his right hand.

While Kokichi held the paper in his hands, Kiibo was half tempted to scurry off on his own way. He didn't want to hear Kokichi's answer. Everything was moving too fast. He just wanted to retreat.

'Dear Ouma,  
Pardon me if this comes off a bit too strong at first, I wanted to tell you thing straight from my voice, but writing this down was so much easier, please understand. Anyways, let's get to the main point. For awhile, you have made my chest plate warm. Somehow the metal inside me turns into soft, warm mushy cotton candy. I can't get this feeling to go away. I wanted to get your permission to take you to the masquerade dance. It would be an honor. I hope you'll consider being my guest to the dance.  
~Kiibo'

Kiibo just about looked like he could just die of embarrassment right then and there. He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry—"

Now it was Kiibo's turn to be cut off. Still clutching the letter in his hands, he put on a serious expression. "There's nothing to apologize for. Daaawww look at you, all flustered!" He teased.

"Ouma please..!" He covered his face with his hands. "This was super difficult for me to tell you! I understand if you don't feel the same way but—"

Once again, the shorter male interrupted him. "Kii-boy! Calm down." He grabbed a hold of Kiibo's precious attention span. "I would tell you that I don't want to go, but that would be the dumbest lie I've ever told, it's just not worth telling!" He smiled. "I'll go with you!"

Kiibo slowly uncovered his face, of course he had the most embarrassed look plastered on his face. "You're.. not lying right? You want to honestly go to the dance with.. me?"

"I may be a liar, but I wouldn't lead somebody on. That's too cruel. I'm being serious, yes I want to go to the dance with you!" Kokichi said with a smile.

It was really refreshing to hear Kokichi speak out on his real feelings for a change. The robot couldn't help but smile. "It's a date then!— well, can I call it that? Is that what this is?" 

A small chuckle made its way out of Kokichi's throat. "You're such a dork. You can call it that I guess." He walked back to the bench to collect his belongings. "Well, I best get going now! I got some "organization business" to attend to!" Kokichi winked. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kiibo!" 

With that, the short male made his way off of campus, skipping happily as some flower petals followed him. Kiibo stood there with the dorkiest expression painted on his face. His chest felt overly warm, like it was going to overheat itself.

His smile was wobbly. He couldn't wait to tell Shuichi how swell the confession went with Kokichi. He walked himself home, smiling the whole way back.

•  
•  
•

A couple of days had passed. The dance was approaching faster and faster. All that was talked about was the approaching masquerade dance.

Kiibo was excited to hear all the talk about it. Though, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. The end of the day had already approached. Kiibo and Shuichi had just met up in the main hall to leave. The white haired male was just going on and on about how nervous yet excited feelings were bursting around inside his chest.

"Saihara, I'm just really nervous! I don't know how to dance, or what to wear! What if Ouma decides that he doesn't want to go with me? Oh gosh..." he looked down in embarrassment. "I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of him.. I don't want to mess things up with him." Kiibo continued to vent out his feelings.

"Hey, calm down. Lots of people don't know how to dance. You'll be okay." Shuichi spoke. "You know, it'll all go fine. If you mess up, so what, you’ll be fine. Once the dance finally approaches, you won't feel as nervous." Shuichi said with a small smile.

"I hope you're right, Saihara.." the robot sighed softly. "Saihara, were you this nervous about asking Akamatsu to the dance? Why aren't you so nervous?"

"Huh? Oh.. the truth is, I was very nervous asking her. But I knew things would be okay after I got it over with. You'll be fine, because I was in your shoes too." 

"Huh? My shoes? Shuichi you can't wear my shoes, they're built onto me!" Kiibo explained, obviously, expressions went over his head far too easily. 

The taller navy haired male couldn't help but playfully roll his eyes. "Calm yourself down, Kiibo. It's just an expression; a figure of speech. I'm not actually wearing your shoes." 

"..... oh.." The robot felt a bit awkward that he had taken his words the wrong way. "Sorry Saihara. I'll keep in mind that you didn't mean that literally if you happen to say that again." 

"Hey don't sweat it." Shuichi once again spoke with the figure of speech. 

Kiibo thought to finally change the subject. "Umm, Saihara. Actually.. do you know how to slow dance? I at least want to try to slow dance with Ouma.." the shorter male spoke. 

Just the thought of the two of them dancing together was enough to make Kiibo's chest plate feel all warm and fuzzy. 

"Sure. It's very simple! Anybody can learn this dance, it's that simple. Even I know how to do so." Shuichi said with a small smile. 

"Please explain..! I want to know what I'm doing so I don't make a complete utter fool of myself in front of Ouma!" Kiibo begged, still walking besides Shuichi. 

Of course, Shuichi was quick to agree on explaining the steps on how to slow dance to Kiibo. "To start, you would place your right hand on Kokichi's left hip. Your left hand should grasp onto his right hand." The taller male explained. Kiibo was taking mental notes, storing this important information into his memory banks.

"Make sure your feet aren't too close to each other." Shuichi said. "At least one foot apart. Your movements should be in synch, like two gears moving right next to each other. Keep your movements slow and smooth. You move in a swaying motion back in forth in a circular motion. Oh! And if you really get the hang of it, try to spin him around!”

The more that Shuichi explained the steps to the romantic slow dance. He could just paint a mental image inside his brain of him and Kokichi dancing gracefully on the floor. 

"Uh-Huh. I think I've got it. So I shall take the lead in this romantic dance. Shuichi, I can't express to you how thankful I am for you telling me how to slow dance. I'll make sure I remember it. Thank you very much!" 

The taller male couldn't help but smile down at Kiibo. "No need to thank me. I know you'd do the same for me if I was in this kind of situation." 

Kiibo smiled as he soon parted ways with his taller friend and walked himself home. 

•  
•  
•

Every day before the dance, Kiibo would review and talk himself through the steps Shuichi had told him. He didn't want to risk himself forgetting how to slow dance, even though it's a fairly easy dance, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Kokichi because he somehow forgot himself.

While he was repeating to himself on how to dance, there was a knock at his door. "Enter please." Kiibo responded to the knock on wood as he shifted his attention to his bedroom door.

A couple seconds pass and his creator, Professor Iidabashi stood in the doorway. "Doing schoolwork I assume?" He asked, leaning himself against the doorway. 

"Ah! Professor Iidabashi!" He turned himself around to look at him. "Oh um.. actually no. I did all my work at school, I'm just trying to memorize a dance for the yearly spring dance." He responded.

"A dance?" He asked. "Oh my, you're growing up too fast. I remember my first high school dance." Professor Iidabashi sighed at the old memory that he had. "So, did you ask anybody to go with you to this dance?" He playfully teased the robot.

Kiibo's face was a bit red. "I did actually and.. well.. it went great but.. I'm worried I won't impress my so called "date" I want him to have a good time." 

Professor Iidabashi was proud to hear that the robot that he created; that was like a son to him was able to find himself taking a potential lover to a dance. He couldn't help but clasp his hands with happiness and pride. "You're growing up so fast!" He faked a sniffle.

Just like any child with their parents talking about their love life, Kiibo found himself getting flustered. "Professor, please.. you're making me feel all embarrassed.."

The parent in Professor Iidabashi found it a bit funny on how red in the face his robotic son got. "Oooh! I assume you also need something to wear! Have no fear, stay put." With that, he left the room.

Kiibo waited patiently for his creator to return. He couldn't help but wonder what he was going to bring back. 

A couple minutes passed by and Professor Iidabashi has returned with his hands hidden away behind his back. "I know I don't exactly make you wear human clothes, but you're going to have to wear something nice. I think this would look fabulous on you!" 

He smiled as he revealed this clothes he was hiding behind his back. "Ta-daaa!" 

In between Professor Iidabashi's grip, he held an all black suit with pants, a white undershirt with a velvety black necktie. "What do you think? Will this work, Kiibo?" He asked, swaying the outfit back and fourth.

Kiibo slowly reached up and took the outfit from his hands, examining the clothes closer. It was interesting, that's for sure. Kiibo had never wore such fancy clothes; or even clothes in general. He considered his robot armor clothes. He just hoped Kokichi would like it. 

"It's definitely spiffy.. I don't think I'd wear something like this all the time, but it's nice, and the material is high quality." Kiibo spoke to himself. "This will definitely get some use. Thank you, Professor Iidabashi." He smiled a bit

"Oooh I'm so glad you like it!" The taller man replied, adjusting the glasses that rested on his face. 

Kiibo folded the clothes up neatly and set them down carefully on a desk that was in the room. 

"Well, I'm gonna leave you alone a bit so you can remember your little dance. Good luck." Professor Iidabashi added as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

•  
•  
•

Finally, the evening of the dance had finally arrived. The night before, Professor Iidabashi made sure that Kiibo was charging all night to make sure he was well rested and ready for the event.

Kiibo was getting himself ready for the special event in the bathroom. He started by trying to put the clothes on correctly. He put on the white undershirt and buttoned it up. He made triple sure that he slid the buttons into the right slit in the shirt.

Carefully, he put the second part of the suit overtop of the undershirt. So far, everything was looking swell. The finishing touch to his outfit was the tie.

The first attempt at tying the tie was nowhere near being successful. Maybe a second try would go better? Unfortunately, that attempt went even worst. Third time's the charm maybe?

Kiibo gave up after his third attempt. He called in Professor Iidabashi into the bathroom for help. "Umm, Professor Iidabashi? Could you maybe come in here and assist me with this?"

Not a full minute passes. Professor Iidabashi made his way into the bathroom. "What is it you need help with?" He asked as he gently knocked his fist at the wooden door.

"The tie. I don't exactly have a grasp on how to adjust this on my clothes." He explained. "Do you think you could help me with tying it?"

Professor Iidabashi didn't hesitate to nod and assist Kiibo to put his tie on correctly. "There you go. Oh! While we're at it, why don't we brush out your hair a little bit!" He suggested as he grasped ahold of the brush sitting on the counter and softly raked it against the robot's fluffy white hair.

Kiibo didn't exactly feel much while the brush was rushing through his hair. There weren't many knots that the tips of the brush could find.

"So, who is this wonderful person you're taking to the dance? They should consider themselves pretty lucky right now." The taller man asked, still running the brush through the robot's hair.

"Ah, Umm.. his name is Kokichi Ouma.. I've kinda had a crush on his for awhile." Kiibo couldn't help but swoon a bit. "He has spiky purple hair that shines in the light, these pulchritudinous violet eyes that light up like thousands of stars when you make him happy. He-... Oh gosh I was rambling. Sorry, I know hearing about my romantic feelings probably isn't interesting and might be strange considering I'm a robot." He muttered.

"No no, Kiibo I reassure you, I'm glad to hear that you're capable of feeling all warm and fuzzy for somebody. It's oddly nice to hear you gush all about that one person. Heck I remember when I was young, there was this girl I swooned for! She—"

Kiibo sighed a bit, he couldn't help but feel slightly flustered at hearing about Professor Iidabashi's love life in high school. 

"I can't help but wonder where she is in life now." Professor Iidabashi sighed as he set the brush down. "Look at you! You just look so handsome! That Kokichi boy has no way to resist you- Waaaaiit!" 

"Huh?" Kiibo cocked his head to the side as Professor Iidabashi rushed himself out of the bathroom. He quickly returned with his hands behind his back.

"Almost forgot two finishing details!" He revealed one of the items hiding behind his back to be a small collection of small flowers to stick into the tiny pocket of the suit, the other was a masquerade mask that he had made.

The mask was shiny like gold but had a dark tint to it. One of the eyes were covered by a bit of a fence like texture. There were some gears that were stuck to the corner of the mask. 

"Do you like it? I created it just for you. Why don't you put it on?" He carefully handed the short robot the mask.

Kiibo smiled as he took the masquerade mask in his hand, slipping it on over his face. He was quick to adjust it to make sure it wouldn't fall off his face. 

The white haired male looked at the mirror. The mask was a little too extravagant but he appreciated and admired all the hard work that Professor Iidabashi had put into the mask. 

"I absolutely love it! Thank you very much for this. Even after this dance comes to an end, I'm always going to treasure this!" 

Professor Iidabashi couldn't help but smile to the compliment. "I'm glad you really like it!" He then looked down at his watch to check the time. "Oh dear! It's almost time for your dance to start! Would you like me to give you a ride to your lover's house to pick him up and take you two to the dance?" He offered.

"L-Lover? We aren't exactly dating yet!" Kiibo's face flushed to a deep crimson shade. Yet was the keyword.

"Daww come on, I was just teasing. I'll give you two a ride." He left the bathroom and began walking downstairs.

Before Kiibo decided to follow, he stood there and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was still hinting at being pink. His chest plate already felt warm inside. He was ready.

He exited the bathroom and went downstairs, getting into the backseat of Professor Iidabashi's car. Kiibo told the taller male where they could pick Kokichi up at.

Kiibo just sat back and listened to the music that played from the radio of the car. He looked out the window as the houses they passed became small behind them. The sun was already starting to set. The sky was vibrant with warm colors. Such a wonderful atmosphere to see. 

He zoned out a bit, completely losing his grasp on time itself. He didn't realize that they were already pulling up to Kokichi's home.

"Go get him, tiger." Professor Iidabashi couldn't help but chuckle. 

"But.. I'm not a tiger. I am a robot.. you know thi-" it then caught up with him that his creator was using a play on words. He shook his head and quickly exited the car and stumbled onto Kokichi's porch.

With a shaky, nervy hand, he gently knocked on the front door, waiting for Kokichi to answer to his knocks. He gently tapped his foot in an anxious rhythm.

'It'll be okay. No need to worry.' He told himself.

Within a couple of minutes, the door slowly swung itself open. Standing inside the house was Kokichi.

Kokichi's outfit was just as elegant as Kiibo's. His suit was a shade of dark purple that had a shine to it in the light. He had a black bow tie that was attached to the neck of his undershirt. To top it all off, he had a checker patterned masquerade mask. The eyes of the mask were outlined with shimmery purple and grey rhinestones.

Kiibo felt his chest flare up rather quickly, along with his face. If he had a dollar for each time his face got completely red because of Kokichi, he would have a pretty high net worth.

For a moment, Kiibo couldn't bring a singular word out of his mouth, afraid his voice would glitch or his words would come out in a string of distressed beeps.

"You look extremely handsome, Ouma." He finally spoke in a whisper, smiling at the shorter male.

"Well, aren't you a charmer." The purple haired male laughed as he shut the door behind him. "Shall we head to the dance that you so desperately wanted me to attend with you?" 

Kiibo blushed as he nodded. "Yeah! Um.. I hope you don't mind that Professor Iidabashi is gonna give us a ride there." He began leading him to the back seat of the car. He curled his fingers around the door's handle and opened it up for Kokichi. "After you." He spoke.

"Thank you!" Kokichi said eagerly as he hoisted himself into the car, Kiibo of course following after as he closed the door behind him.

"Good evening, Kokichi." Professor Iidabashi greeted as he took off from the small driveway.

"Good evening!" The shorter male replied as he clicked his seatbelt into place.

The car ride was going smoothly. To Kiibo, it was rather peaceful. He gently rested his arms on his legs. Of course, Professor Iidabashi couldn't help but break the silence of the ride. "Ahem. So boys, What's a dinner roll's favorite dance?" 

Kiibo's eyes widened as his face went completely red. He knew exactly what his creator was trying to do; and it was embarrassing. "Professor— please— oh my gosh don't—"

"ABUNdance!" With one hand on the steering wheel, Professor Iidabashi used his other hand to give his knee a small slap as he laughed. "Get it, because a bun is a type of roll, and the word dance is in it! Here's another one! Who was the genius inventor who solved all the dancers' hair problems?"

Kiibo just sighed as he shook his head in utter disapproval, while Kokichi was cracking up next to him. He noticed Kiibo's sheer embarrassment. He smiled as he gently reached his hand over to connect it with the robot's metal hand. 

He wasn't expecting his hand to suddenly be held in such a gentle manner. He looked down at their connecting hands with a wobbly smile. Meanwhile inside his chest, it felt warm and fluffy, like a machine creating sweet, freshly made cotton candy. 

Professor Iidabashi couldn't help but glance slightly in the mirror, smiling. He was so happy that Kiibo had found somebody who made him happy. In a way, it made himself proud. He did hope that things would go perfectly for the two.

Of course, the whole way there, Professor Iidabashi kept making his ridiculous dad jokes that all had something to do with dancing. Kiibo has learned to go along with it. He couldn't help but feel a little saddened when the car ride had to come to a close.

"I'll come and pick you boys up when the dance is over! If you two need anything, don't be afraid to contact me! Have a good time!" The taller man spoke as the two exited the car.

"You have a good night, Professor!" 

"See you later!"

With that, Kiibo and Kokichi watched the car pull away. It was time to go into the school building where the lovely dance was being held. Without letting go of Kiibo's hand, the two walked up to the entrance.

The two made their way to the gymnasium, their ears were immediately greeted with the blaring of loud, upbeat music. Already, there were so many students enjoying themselves.

The gym would've been completely dark if it wasn't for the circular lights that illuminated the 'dance floor.' On the ceiling, white and blue streamers were delicately strung, along with some white lights you would normally see strung around a Christmas tree.

"Woah.. Whoever decorated this place did a really astounding job!" Kiibo spoke. "Would you like to search around so I can go fetch you some punch?" He asked the shorter male.

"That sounds quite romantic." Kokichi laughed to himself. "Sure, why not?"

The two ventured off further throughout the gymnasium together like it was a forest they needed to explore. They were on an important quest to find the punchbowl.

Once they had found where the punchbowl was, Kiibo smiled as he got a plastic red solo cup and filled it with the sweet liquid. While he was at it, he fixed a small plate up for Kokichi to snack on real quick.

While he was making the plate, he couldn't help but feel a tad bit envious that he didn't have the capability to eat any of these items. He shook the negative thoughts off and handed Kokichi the plate so he could quickly eat. "Here you go, Ouma!" He smiled.

"Thank you, you didn't have to fix me a whole plate though. I appreciate it a lot, I mean it!" Kokichi smiled as he quickly chowed down on the plate Kiibo has handed to him.

He tried to be quick, he didn't want to keep Kiibo waiting and disappointed.

Kiibo's eyes had wandered around the environment, checking out everyone that came to the dance. He wondered if Shuichi was here with Kaede.

Once Kokichi was done, he threw his trash away in a nearby garbage can.

•  
•  
•

Pretty soon, the music was starting to change it's style. The tone went from upbeat and loud to soft and sweet. Of course, everyone knew what was starting up.

The most romantic part of the evening; slow dancing.

Kiibo started to get a bit nervous. His face turned bright red as he held out his own hand. Specifically; his left hand.

Kokichi's eyes glistened in the slowly moving lights, his own cheeks slightly tinted themselves to a shade of pink. His eyes maneuvered themselves from Kiibo's hand to his face.

"I... I don't exactly dance much, nor do I really have any experience with it but.. do you want to.. dance with me, Ouma?" Kiibo asked as he tried to make eye contact with Kokichi.

Both their faces were coated with flustered expressions. Kokichi slowly grabbed Kiibo's hand with care as he caressed it with his fingers.

"Of course! Now come on, let's hurry now." The purple haired male lead them over to the dance floor, of course, their hands were still locked together tightly.

Kiibo did just as Shuichi had advised him. Still holding Kokichi's hand, Kiibo placed his right hand on the purple haired male's hip. He gently grasped it as he decided that he will be taking the leading role of the dance.

'Slow and steady movements. Guide him.' Kiibo mentally spoke with himself as he moved in small circular motions, keeping his focus on both his date, Kokichi and his movements along the dance floor.

As the dance progressed, both males got the hang of it, gliding around with each other like they've known this dance since the day they were born. Everything felt as if it were fading away into nothingness. 

It felt as if the two were dancing in space, just the two of them. Kiibo didn't feel flustered. Holding Kokichi's hand as they danced felt so natural, like it was meant to be. He of course still felt the passionate feeling grow in his chest.

Kokichi felt genuine happiness, he smiled at Kiibo as they continued to share their romantic dance. He didn't dare to speak, neither did the robot that was leading their dance.

Then, the white haired male did something unexpected, he twirled Kokichi around, holding his hand tightly so he knew he wouldn't let him fall if they just so happen to move in a odd way. 

Kokichi's face faded to a shade of red as he was twirled around without any warning. Just seeing the look of pride and happiness of Kiibo's face was perfect to him. There's definitely no forgetting that look, even if he tried to.

The song was soon coming to an end. Just because of that, Kiibo wasn't going to get sloppy with this dance. He kept guiding the smaller male around the floor, gently squeezing his hand every now and then. Their fingers caressed one another as the beautiful song died down.

Kiibo smiled as circular lights kept spinning around the gym, the two male's eyes locked perfectly with one another. They couldn't help but just admire each other without saying a singular word. It was peaceful. 

Kokichi felt his heart accelerate inside his chest as he felt an idea pop up in his head. For a moment, he wondered if it would be a good idea or not. But then again, you only live once. What did he have to lose?

Without much hesitation, he wrapped both his arms around Kiibo and stood up on his tippy toes, pressing a kiss onto the robots lips.

At first, the kiss took the white haired male by total surprise but he quickly found himself melting into the kiss. His eyes fluttered shut as he kissed him sweetly and softly.

The two kept this kiss going for a couple more seconds before the two slowly pulled away from one another. Of course, both of them felt a blushing expression paint itself on both their faces, but they were both smiling.

"... This is so weird to hear myself say.. but.. Kiibo, I think I like—well.. I don't think like is a strong enough term to tell you how I feel.. I think I'm actually in love with you.." the purple haired male whispered, slightly looking down in attempt to hide his expression.

Of course, Kiibo saw how flustered the male was. His chest was almost too warm to the point that it felt like it could overheat at any given moment. Though, the robot hoped that wouldn't happen, it would just be the worst timing for him to shut down and reboot himself.

"Ouma.. I feel the exact same way about you..!" He quickly proclaimed as he still had his arms wrapped around Kokichi's small body. 

As Kiibo still tenderly held Kokichi in his arms, he glanced a bit further to see Shuichi waving to him from afar. From what the robot could tell, he was smiling at him; assuming he saw the whole thing go down with Kokichi. He smiled back as he then readjusted his focus on Kokichi once more. 

Tonight turned out to be a perfect night.  
•  
•  
•

After the dance had finally come to an end, Kiibo decided to stay the night at Kokichi's house under both his and Kokichi's parents' invitation. Of course, the white haired male made sure it was okay with Professor Iidabashi.

The two males sat on Kokichi's soft mattress, a giant fluffy blanket draped over both of their bodies.

It felt amazing to finally have those masquerade masks off of their faces after hours of them being worn.

Kokichi was resting his head against Kiibo's shoulder, he was slowly drifting off to sleep, but he wanted to stay awake a bit longer, even though his body wanted nothing but rest.

"Ouma, you should get some rest, tonight was a eventful night. You deserve to give yourself some sleep." The robot spoke softly as he kept his arm wrapped around him. 

"Nishishi, I'm not—" Kokichi's words were interrupted by an obviously tired sounding yawn. "I'm not tired at all!" He tried to play off his drowsiness, but of course Kiibo wasn't a fool.

"Ouma, it's okay if you want to go to sleep, I don't mind. If you would like, I can.. cuddle you.." he whispered as he slightly turned his head away, letting his obvious flustered feelings cloak his face. 

Kokichi thought about it for a moment. Next thing they knew, they were both laying down as Kiibo had gently wrapped his arms around the shorter purple haired male.

"Hey Kiibo, one last thing before I end up falling asleep." Kokichi began as he intertwined his legs around Kiibo's

"Hmm? What might that be, Ouma?” Kiibo asked as he softly held the male closer to himself. 

"Please, call me Kokichi." He cooed softly as he looked into Kiibo's bright blue eyes with his own purple ones. His own couldn't help but shimmer slightly.

"Of course!" Kiibo was quick to agree as he heard another yawn slip it's way from Kokichi's mouth. He rested his head against the pillow as he closed his eyes. 

"Good night, Kiibo.. I love you.."

"Good night Kokichi.. I love you more."


End file.
